Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates a sterilization apparatus having ultraviolet (UV) light, and more particularly, a sterilization apparatus having UV light with a light-emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
Description of Related Art
UV light sterilization primarily utilizes UV light of an appropriate wavelength to destroy molecular structures of DNA and RNA of micro-organism cells so as to achieve sterilization effect. There are primarily four different wavebands of effective wavelength ranges of UV sterilization: VUV, of wavelengths between 100 nm and 200 nm, UVC, of wavelengths between 200 nm and 280 nm, UVB, of wavelengths between 280 nm and 315 nm, and UVA, of wavelengths between 315 nm and 400 nm.
In general, take drinking water apparatuses for instance, the interiors of drinking water apparatuses are configured with UV LED so as to provide the UV light needed to sterilize. However, the operations of UV LED cause the raise temperature in the environment which affects the dropped efficiency of light emitting. Not only is this wasteful of electricity, it also generates more heat. If the heat generated by the operation of the UV LED cannot be effectively dissipated to the exterior, the lighting efficiency is bound to drop sharply, such that the service life is reduced and the sterilization effect is diminished.